LIttle girl
by QueenStorie
Summary: a little girl makes a contract with our favorit spider


Me; hello my people I wrote this for it has been on my mind i own nothing.

chapter 1 He's one hell of a butler.

In the year of 2011 a girl by the name of Sara lived in a ophaneg. You see her parents were drunks and would beat her for no reason other then she was there. They were arrested and Sara was put in an ophaneg that was no better then her life at home. She was now 5 years old and was a very bright child but she was short. her skin was white, hair strawberry gold, and eyes of sea green. It was badest storm of the year and the caretakers locked her out side they thought if she gets sick the inspercters wouldnt ask her any questions and shut them down. Sara was scared she hated thunder and ran as fast as she could to an old abandind mansion and into the masterbed room she would always come here when she was locked out but now she was scared and sad.

"I don't want to be alone any more i want to be loved to live a long happy life."She sobbed.

What she didn't know was that 5 people were watching her. A spider came down on her as a clap of thunder light up the room and landed on her back.

"Do you wish to make a contract." Said the spider

"..who...who said that...was it you mr. spider." She asked scard

"hahahaha never hear of that one but yes it was me do you wish to make a contract."

"A contract for what."

"For what you had wished for but if you make one with me the gates of heaven will be closed from you forever and your soul will be mine. so I ask again do you wish to make a contract."

"Yes...please mister till the day i die of old age."

"Very well my lady and what will you name me."

"Claude thats your name."

The spider disolved and his mark was placed on her back she fell into a dreamles sleep. The next morning the mansion was fixed and the servinst were waiting for there new mistris to awaken. Claude walked into the room to were the little girl was sleeping. He smiled at her cuteness.

"My lady its time to wake up." He said and pulled the curtins back.

Sara woke up with a cute little yaun and sat up on the bed still sleepy if you gently push her back she will fall right back to sleep. Claude pulled out some of her chlose and began to dress her.

"Today my lady we have a beatiful eggs benadick with golden brown hash, bisckits fresh from the oven and drinks of you choseing."

"Who are you sir."

"Sir my lady im you butler remember we made a contract."

"Oh yeah thats rigth uh thant you weres the kicthen."

"We will be eating in the dianing room. This way miss."

They walked down to the room Sara was amazed that the house was fixed. When they reached the room Saras mouth water at the sigth and smell but saw there was only one set up for her. She turned to Claude.

"Aren't you and the others gona eat with me theres alot of food and i don't think i could eat it all since a was givein little at the orphanage. and i wouldn't want the food to be wasted along with all that hard to." she said

"My lady were are but your servents if you wish us to eat or not is up to you."

"well then all of you lets eat togeather then we can gets some work done." sara said with a smile

The others had a look of shock that never happened before. but they did as the were told and begane to eat. Sara ate slowly since this was the first meal she had in a week. After brekfast was done Hannah took her out side to the gardens. Sara ran around the roses with a smile but then stoped and gasped.

"OH no how could i forget oh stupid me Claude Come here please Hannah You too if you would." Sara called out

They abered to her in a second.

"Yes my lady." They said

"I'm sorry but I need to go back to the ophange you see inspecters are coming to see if we are being taken care of they have to see that they are horrible please can you help me do that."

"Yes my lady if you wish." Claude said with a bow

"Yes my lady as you wish." Hannah said

They walked into the town Sara was famose around the town always working and helping others but knew they couldn't help her in frear of the lady who owned the ophanage. Sara saw the two inspecters out the ophanage doors.

"Hello sirs nice morning for a walk isn't it." Sara said

"Hello Sara and yes it is so what are you doing out here this early in the morning i was sure you would be inside beacuse of the storm."

"I would have if they didn't lock me out and no it wasn't an accident they did it on prpose if you don't belive me ask these two they took care of me last night."

"Yes we found her in one of the rooms the poor thing was scared stiff."Hannah said

"Im sorry miss and who are you." He asked

"Im Miss hannah and this is my husband Claude we own the manshion and when we found this child cold starving and beaten it broke our haerts."

'wow Hannah nice one.' Sara thought.

"How can you allow this child to be hurt is it not your job to keep kids safe." Claude asked

"Well you see we uh we uh oh forget it wil take care of the owners and find new ones for the ophange good day." they said and walked off inside.

"That was fast thanks for helping me." Sara said

She knew this was the start of something new.


End file.
